once υpon a тιмe
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One shot. La vida de una bella joven que sufrió lo indecible, hasta perder lo más preciado, pero a cambio obtuvo la más maravillosa dicha. Todo como si de un cuento se tratara. Carlisle/Esme.


**No es ninguna novedad afirmar que los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Después de bastantes de días sin aparecerme por aquí, por fin me decido a subir este pequeño one shot por dos motivos. Uno: le debo una gran disculpa a _**Rosa Cullen**_, a quien ni me atrevo a ofrecer una excusa para mi comportamiento porque no la hay. Sólo me resta decir, que lo siento mucho. Dos: ella misma, _**Rosa Cullen**_, el día de mañana apagará velitas en un delicioso pastel, porque mañana 10 de marzo es su cumpleaños, así que este es mi regalo, con mucho cariño. Te mando un gran abrazote, deseándote que pases un muy feliz día, que cumplas muchos años más, y que espero que te guste la historia.

También aprovecho para saludar afectuosamente a_** lecaosma**_. ¡Un gran abrazo también para ti!

Por último, a las chicas (y si hay chicos también) que siguen mis otras historias, no se preocupen, por supuesto que las seguiré, no abandonaré ninguna. Lo que pasa es que como reza una frase célebre _**"La inspiración existe, pero hay que encontrarla trabajando"**_, yo trato de encontrarla, pero estos días no he tenido oportunidad de trabajar por ello. Así que espero poder hacerlo pronto, y, siendo sincera, sus reviews me animarían demasiado.

Bueno, los dejo con la historia.

**CxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxE**

**ONCE UPON A TIME....**

Erase una vez, en una tierra muy lejana, hace mucho tiempo, vivía una hermosa joven llamada Esme. Ella era tierna, cariñosa y amable; amaba a todo mundo, y por consiguiente, todo mundo la amaba. Le gustaba mucho ayudar a quien lo necesitara, y lo hacía con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Si alguien necesitaba palabras de aliento o un dulce consuelo, Esme siempre estaba dispuesta, escuchando con el corazón y diciendo las palabras adecuadas.

Un día, mientras paseaba alegremente por el bosque, se encontró con una anciana que batallaba en cargar un jarro con agua del río. Sin detenerse a pensar, Esme la auxilió, y llevó el jarro hasta la casa de la anciana. La señora, maravillada por la actitud de la joven, decidió agradecerle por su amabilidad dándole un augurio para su futuro.

_"Dulce niña, soy una vieja mujer que solía creer en cuentos mágicos, y con el tiempo algo de eso se me quedó. Puedo ver que tienes un gran corazón, generoso y entregado en extremo. Es algo encomiable, por supuesto, pero has de saber que todo debe tener un límite. Declaro que tendrás una larga vida, infinita como tu bondad, y que superará con creces todo lo que alguna vez has soñado o soñarás. Tu felicidad no tendrá medida, y cuando eso llegue, pensarás que lo anterior fue sólo un gris recuerdo. Pero todo eso llegará luego de pagar un gran precio. Llorarás de alegría, mas esas lágrimas vendrán a enjugar las lágrimas amargas del dolor. Vive, niña. Sé tu misma, dichosa y cariñosa, y todo a su tiempo llegará."_

Esme no comprendió a la perfección lo dicho por la anciana, pero agradeció el detalle y regresó a su hogar. Lo que no sabía es que esas palabras marcarían su existencia por siempre,

Poco tiempo después, la dulce Esme sufrió un accidente y tuvo que ser atendida por el doctor del pueblo. Ella esperaba al gruñón y arrogante doctor Bell, un hombre mayor que sin importar cuán amable era uno con él, siempre trataba rudamente a las personas. Pero no fue él quien entró a la habitación secundando al padre de Esme, sino el hombre más encantador y apuesto que hubiera imaginado jamás. Era joven, algo inusual en un doctor respetable, pálido como el que más, cabello rubio que se antojaba suave y sedoso al tacto, y unos hermosos ojos dorados que expresaban compasión y encanto. Esme se olvidó de respirar. El joven doctor, quien se presentó como Carlisle Cullen, suplente temporal del doctor Bell, atendió pacientemente la fracturada pierna de la joven con sus expertas y heladas manos, y antes de marcharse le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa aperlada que le dio un vuelco a su corazón. La tierna Esme se había enamorado.

El doctor se marchó al poco tiempo, y aunque en un principio ella se sintió desfallecer de amor, lo superó y guardó el recuerdo de ese doctor, quien parecía más un ángel que un hombre, en el fondo de su corazón, donde nada ni nadie podrían cambiarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió y la bella Esme llegó a la edad casadera. Muchos jóvenes la buscaban intentando llamar su atención, esperando ser favorecidos con su elección. Las propuestas de matrimonio no le faltaban a la joven, mas ella prometió no casarse sin amor, y para mala suerte de esos jóvenes, ella no los amaba, ni a uno sólo. Bueno, a uno de ellos no, pero a otro si, a un bondadoso hombre de su pasado, que aunque no podría verlo nunca jamás, ella lo amaría por siempre.

A pesar de la renuencia de Esme, hubo un gentil joven caballero que estaba especialmente interesando en ella. No se rendía, no cejaba en su intento por ganarla. Y esa perseverancia le rindió frutos. Esme se sintió impresionada por su fidelidad a la causa, y decidió aceptarlo. Ese hombre, Charles Evenson, había conquistado una parte de su corazón, y no podía negar que le agradaba bastante. No como _él_, pero lo suficiente para ser feliz a su lado.

Se casaron un perfecto día de primavera, en una boda que Esme planeó como lo había soñado durante toda su vida. Charles era justo como imaginaba que sería su esposo, cariñoso y atento, y fue feliz, muy feliz con él las primeras semanas. Todas las personas que conocían lo bondadosa que era la muchacha, se alegraban por ella, diciendo que tanta dicha era lo que ella merecía.

Pero el sueño duró poco, pues el amor, el cariño, el candor y la ternura que le mostrara al principio Charles terminaron, y en su lugar llegaron malos tratos para la inocente joven. Ella no lo entendía. Lo amaba, lo trataba bien, pero eso no parecía bastarle a su nefasto marido, que disfrutaba en maltratarla y humillarla de las peores maneras. Su matrimonio pasó de ser un remanso de paz y felicidad, a un calvario que Esme tenía que padecer todos los días.

La gente del lugar no sabía. Charles se ocupaba de encubrirse muy bien, mostrando a cualquier persona fuera de su hogar una elaborada e hipócrita máscara de bondad; y Esme no tenía el valor necesario para desenmascararlo. Las humillaciones y maltratos le habían robado su amor propio.

Los maltratos se hacían más intensos y atroces, y en sus momentos de más negra desesperación, Esme recordaba las palabras de la anciana: _"Llorarás de alegría, mas esas lágrimas vendrán a enjugar las lágrimas amargas del dolor."_ Era incapaz de maldecir a alguien, ni siquiera a Charles, así que sólo ansiaba que las lágrimas de alegría sustituyeran pronto a las de su dolor. Con cada golpe, con cada abuso de su marido lo pedía, y con tanta fe lo hacía, que sus ruegos pronto fueron escuchados, y se enteró que un bebé llegaría pronto a su vida.

Lloró de felicidad por la noticia, y la misma incluso le devolvió la fuerza necesaria para, sino decir la verdad sobre Charles, por lo menos para huir de ahí. Y lo hizo. Aprovechó un día que Charles salió del pueblo por negocios. Tomó algunas pertenencias y marchó de ahí, escapándose de su horrible martirio, dispuesta a crear una mejor vida para ella y su bebé, un pequeño ser que aún sin conocer, ya amaba más que a su propia vida.

Se estableció en un pueblo a cierta distancia, un lugar que le pareció perfecto para iniciar su nueva vida. Se hizo pasar por una joven viuda, y ahí, sin los malos tratos, recuperó su constante buen humor, su amabilidad y su bondad. Pronto se hizo muy querida en el pueblo, amada por todos, como antes lo había sido. La sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro, y el cercano nacimiento de su bebé la hacía lucir radiante, más hermosa que nunca. Los hombres buenos del lugar comenzaron a proponérsele, ofreciéndole cariño y bondad, amor y cuidado. Pero ella, a pesar de que no dudaba de ellos, los rechazaba cortésmente. Para Esme, su nueva vida sólo incluía su preciado bebé y ella. No más. Los buenos hombres lo aceptaban de buen grado, y ninguno de ellos sustituyó su interés por aversión hacia ella.

El nacimiento del bebé se llegó, y para felicidad de Esme, resultó ser un precioso niño, al cual llamó John, como su padre. Desafortunadamente, el parto fue muy complicado, lo cual dejó a Esme un poco delicada, y el bebé no nació tan saludable como ella esperaba. A pesar de los tiernos cuidados que le proporcionaron tanto el médico del lugar, como las buenas mujeres que estimaban a Esme, el bebé no sobrevivió, y a la semana de haber llegado al mundo, John lo dejó, exhalando su último aliento de vida entre los brazos de su inconsolable madre.

Esme al principio no podía aceptarlo. Para ella no era posible que la razón de su existir, su pequeño, hubiera muerto. No fue sino hasta que lo enterraron en el sencillo cementerio del pueblo, a donde acudió auxiliada por las buenas mujeres que la apreciaban, puesto que aún estaba débil, que lo creyó. Su tristeza fue infinita. Las lágrimas no parecían bastarle, los lamentos, los gritos de impotencia no conseguían darle sosiego, y las palabras sinceras de sus conocidos no la podían sacar de su desesperación. Su pena era honda, y creía que su vida ya no tenía sentido. Según su razonamiento en ese momento de angustia, ella ya había sufrido bastantes decepciones en su vida para continuar viviendo. Se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien que se marchó de su vida, había sufrido la mayor decepción y el mayor calvario en su matrimonio, y había perdido lo que más amaba. No quería continuar en este mundo.

Una mañana, pasadas dos semanas de la muerte de su pequeño John, Esme salió de su hogar para siempre. Se dirigió a las afueras de un pueblo cercano, ahí donde estaba un famoso acantilado que ofrecía una excelente vista, muy frecuentado por los visitantes, y también muy frecuentado por las almas desesperadas que buscaban terminar con su sufrimiento. Esme acudió como lo segundo. Admiró por última vez el vasto paisaje que se extendía a sus pies, recordó entre lágrimas cuán vanas habían sido las palabras de aquella anciana, prometiéndole felicidad y larga vida, siendo que todo le había sido arrebatado duramente, y se lanzó hacia las angulosas piedras del fondo.

Todo había terminado para ella.

O no.

De la densa oscuridad en que se encontraba, en la que se hundía cada vez más y más, la rescató el tacto de unas heladas manos enmarcando su rostro, seguido de unos suaves e igualmente gélidos labios en su frente. Llegaba a su mente un vago recuerdo de un tierno tacto frío, pero no lograba precisarlo. Los labios se separaron de su rostro al cabo de un momento y logró escuchar el murmullo de una disculpa, producto de una voz dulce, pero atribulada. Sintió los labios de nuevo, pero ahora en su garganta, y súbitamente, un corte en su piel y fuego que comenzó a extenderse dolorosamente por su cuerpo. Las flamas la consumían lentamente, y en medio de la inconsciencia en que la mantenía el suplicio, podía escuchar a la misma voz disculpándose una y otra vez, y sintiendo su mano ardiente entre las frescas manos de él. Hasta que terminó. El fuego se extinguió y ella se obligó a abrir los ojos.

Ahí estaba él. El amor de su vida. Era el doctor que había conocido tiempo atrás, aquel que le había robado el aliento con una de sus sonrisas, y que ahora lucía más perfecto que como sus vagos recuerdos se lo mostraban.

Él le explicó que había ocurrido, y lo que ocurriría. Él la había salvado por amor, porque desde un principio él se había enamorado también de ella, pero no podía confesarle sus sentimientos sin decirle también el secreto acerca de su verdadera naturaleza. Ahora ya no importaba. Eran iguales, de la misma especie, y tenían delante de ellos una muy larga vida, una eterna existencia para amarse sin límites.

Esme entonces se arrepintió de haber dudado del augurio de la anciana, pues ahora sabía que era cierto. Había pagado un gran precio, y las lágrimas de dolor habían estado presentes bastante tiempo en su vida, pero ahora la felicidad inundaba su vida, nunca podría calcularla, y viviría junto a Carlisle una existencia más allá de lo inimaginado.

Y Esme y Carlisle, amándose tiernamente, vivieron felices por siempre.... Y para siempre.

**CxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxECxE**

Bien, ya saben que espero poder contar con su opinión, y recuerden que un review es una excelente manera de hacerlo. Háganme feliz un momento, y hagan click en el botón de abajo. Hasta entonces....

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
